


New Place

by Aquinna26



Series: I'm not an asshole [3]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinna26/pseuds/Aquinna26
Summary: I seem to be on a roll with this one. Don't worry I haven't abandoned A Whole New Life, just going where the inspiration takes me for right now.





	New Place

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be on a roll with this one. Don't worry I haven't abandoned A Whole New Life, just going where the inspiration takes me for right now.

New Place

It was a small house fire that was relatively easy to put out except for the teenagers stuck in the attic, whom Kelly had to rescue with a ladder and rope rescue. They’d just pulled back into the firehouse when Matt approached Kelly, as he toed off his fire boots and turnout gear.

“Nice work,” Matt said quietly, “Your shoulder ok? It looked like that girl yanked it hard when she slipped.” Matt said checking in on his friend.

Kelly groaned and brought his left hand up to rub his right shoulder,” Uh don’t I know it. I think nothing a few Advil and ice won’t solve” Kelly said walking with Matt back into the common room.

“Andy told me about you and Hallie,” Kelly said quietly as they walked into the bunk room toward the officer’s quarters. “Sorry to hear.”

Matt looked down and started to pick at the soot under his nails, “Thanks. It just wasn’t working. No matter how much I tried,” Matt said quietly. “Now I just have to find a place to live,” Matt said as they sat down in the locker room. “Hallie is keeping the place, it’s close to the hospital, and to be honest I hated living there anyway,” Matt said of the fancy apartment with a doorman they shared for over 3 years.

Kelly laughed as nodded his head before looking up with an idea, “You talk to Hermann? He was talking about renting out the apartment above his garage again. That place Gabby lived in before she left?” Kelly said of the old paramedic who’d worked on 61 with Shay for a couple of years before moving on to a different house.

Matt sat for a minute, “That’s not a bad idea. I think the novelty of living with Andy wore off after the academy,” Matt said with a smile thinking of the place, he, Kelly and Andy shared while at the academy before Andy met Heather and Matt met Hallie.

“There was a novelty to living with Andy?” Kelly said joking as they sat together getting to work on their report.

"I heard that!" Andy called from his bunk in the main room.  


End file.
